


Fire Away (Various!RWBY x Reader)

by rozenheim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, i'm a little rusty on the rwby topic so pls have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Various!RWBY character x reader) You really had no idea about what goes on at Vale, but at times you seemed to like whatever happened. (Contains some spoilers for RWBY, so read at your risk!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that some characters might not be added in!

 

 

Hello there!!   
As you know, this is a RWBY story! And the story behind that is that I was torn between making Undertale stories or RWBY stories, so I made a poll, and RWBY won on that poll! 

 

Characters that _currently_ have chapters:

 

  * Ruby Rose
  * Weiss Schnee
  * Blake Belladonna
  * Yang Xiao Long
  * Neopolatin



 

 

Characters that _will_ have chapters:

  * Jaune Arc
  * Nora Valkyrie 
  * Pyrrha Nikos
  * Lie Ren
  * Coco Adel
  * Velvet Scarlatina
  * Sun Wukong
  * Neptune Vasilias



 

 

Characters that _might not_ have chapters:

 

  * Penny Polendina
  * Ciel Soleil
  * Flynt Coal
  * Neon Katt
  * Emerald Sustrai
  * Mercury Black



 

 

 

Enemy characters that will have chapters AKA Surprise Attacks:

  * Cinder Fall
  * Roman Torchwick




	2. Ruby Rose [TEAM RWBY]

**_BOOM!_ **

  
**_CRASH!_**  
  
"Grab everything you can!"  
  
You were one of many passerby hiding from the group of White Fang members that were attacking a public event, cowering behind a table that's been flipped onto its side. The members were capturing or shooting anyone that would seem to be "in their way" and you had seen five people get captured and three get wounded. You felt anxiety and fear build up in your system as more White Fang members raided small shops, drawing closer to your hiding spot. "We can't just keep hiding here," One teenage male with short, brown hair. next to you spoke. "We need to run!" He then got up in an attempt to get away, but three White Fang members caught sight of him, resulting the teen to get shot square in the back and fall onto the sidewalk.   
  
 _Fucking hell.._ You thought, gritting your teeth. Suddenly, you heard the members begin yelling about something and then one hit the building behind you at a high speed and fell onto the ground unconscious. "Ha! Got 'em!" You quickly turned your head towards the direction the grunt came from and saw a teenage girl with a large scythe-like weapon in her hand. Her hair was about shoulder length and was black with a red tint to it, she had silver eyes, wore a red hooded cloak, black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, completed by a skirt with red trimmings. At first, someone would see her as non-threatening, but remembering what she was doing to the White Fang grunts was the exact definition of "more than meets the eye."  
  
The grunts stood and looked at each other for a moment before charging at the girl, but she knocked them all away with only a few swings of her scythe. You were astonished; Your eyes were fixed on the girl's fast movements and were unable to move. Within only a couple of minutes, a majority of the White Fang grunts were defeated, all that was left was a man with a red-lined white suit with a small grey scarf, bright, long, orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye, seemed to be wearing black eyeliner, a black bowler hat decorated with a red band and a small feather on his head, black gloves with rounded sleeves, long black pants, and black shoes. He seemed to be taking an inhale of a cigar and blew out smoke shortly after removing the cigar from his lips.   
  
The girl from before took notice of him and held up her weapon, her silver eyes almost piercing through him. The air seemed thick with tension as not a sound was made and time seemed to almost stand still. _Do they know each other..?_ You pondered. It wasn't long until the strange man dropped his cigar onto the empty road and stomped it out with his cane. "Jesus.. Messing with my job again, Red?" He grunted. The next thing you knew, there was a flurry of bullets and rose petals filling the street, causing the remaining civilians hiding from the White Fang to run for cover or even run away from the action. The mysterious girl and man were blocking each others' hits; Bullets, swipes, kicks, whacks.. All of them. You glanced over, noticing the remaining White Fang putting the last of what they stole into their cars. Three of the four cars began driving off all except for one with a  White Fang member that was different than the ones you had seen with his arms crossed, almost seemingly waiting for the mysterious man to finish up.   
  
Consequently, the orange-haired man finally knocked the scythe-wielding girl far enough away that he was able to make a clean get away. "Lieutenant, get us out of here!" The man now assuming to be the White Fang Lieutenant nodded and hopped into the driver's side whilst the other climbed into the passenger seat. "Better luck next time!" The man yelled as the car drove off at a high speed. The girl dashed up to the car only to stop in a flurry of rose petals and change her weapon back into its inactive form. "Roman got away again-." She muttered, frowning slightly. You carefully got out of your hiding spot as well as a few others as the area seemed to be safe. Some approached the girl saying how she saved their lives and thanking her all the while you awkwardly stood in your place.  
  
  
In spite of this and all the people crowding her, the black and red-haired girl greeted everyone with a smile and said how the recent events were basically nothing for a huntress.  _She's a huntress?_ You thought.  _Kind of explains how she was able to fight like that, and her weapon.._ Thinking it over for a few short moments, you quietly made your way into the small crowd. It wasn't long until the girl took notice of you and took a step forward. "Hey, are you all right, too?" She asked with a smile. You jumped slightly and shly averted your gaze.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"That's good! And uh, were you hiding behind that table over there?"  
  
"Mhm, I was with a few other people-."  
  
"Oh, oh! Then I'm sorry for nearly hitting you with that guy!"   
  
"It's okay-. I mean, it would've been worse if I did get hit with him."  
  
"Pfff, and by the way, my name's Ruby! Ruby Rose!" Ruby then offered her hand out to you, which you gladly accepted and shook.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)."   
  
"Nice to meet you, too!"   
  
Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching to a stop interrupted you and Ruby's chat. "Ruby! There you are!" A silvery voice called out. "Yang!" Ruby then politely made her way through the crowd and tightly hugged the young woman the voice came from. The blonde gently patted the other girl's head as she spoke.  
  
"Geez, I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Ahh, I'm sorry! It's just Roman came back, and-"  
  
"That guy again? Pfff, guessing he got away too, huh?"  
  
"Mhm.."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, little sis. We'll get 'im."  
  
"Okay.. But what about Blake and Weiss?"  
  
"They're worried about you, too. Come on, we gotta show them you're okay."  
  
"All righty!"   
  
Ruby hopped onto the back of Yang's motorcycle and put on the spare helmet. And with that, the sisters zoomed off down the road, leaving you and the small crowd in the dust. You waved for a few seconds before putting your arm back down at your side. "Mmph.." You softly huffed.  _Hopefully I'll be able to repay her the next time I see her-._


	3. Weiss Schnee [TEAM RWBY]

_(Takes place after Vol. 3/at the beginning of Vol. 4)_

 

A bodyguard's job is to guard an individual from bodily harm. You have been hired by the owner of the Schnee Dust Company to protect and keep an eye on his daughter, Weiss. However, over the months of her being stuck at home, the two of you have gotten "close." Weiss' icy blue eyes inspected your very being as she lightly tapped her finger against her cheek. You couldn't help but smile when she found another flaw in your new uniform and carefully smoothed out the crease on your shoulder. "There," Her silvery voice swam through your ears similar to a song. "no need to worry about those anymore." 

"Does it look good, Weiss?" You inquired, looking down at yourself and lightly clutching your clothes.

"Of course, and _you_ make it look acceptable, (Y/N)." 

You could feel butterflies begin to flutter in your stomach. "Thank you, miss Schnee."

Upon hearing those words, Weiss put her hands on her hips and gave you her trademark pout. "How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"What? Would you prefer Ice Queen?"

"Hmm, no. Try again."

"Uh..." You placed your hands on your girlfriend's shoulders and gently propped her back to her original posture. "Princess?"

Weiss' pale complexion turned a faint pink hue at the word, her eyes seeming to light up as well. "That's too childish..." There she goes, pulling the shy act again. A soft chuckle left your lips, but it was cut short by the door to Weiss' room opening, causing the both of you to act formal and as if nothing happened. One of the few butlers of the household had walked in. "Pardon the interruption, miss Schnee, but Winter would like to speak with (Y/N)." "Thank you, Klein." Weiss nodded her head, and the butler left as quickly as he entered. You gulped - Yes, you admired the older Schnee, but were intimidated by her just as much. After all, she was the one who gave her father the idea of getting a bodyguard for her little sister. Weiss glanced over and stepped close to you again. "You'll do great, don't worry." She spoke, putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder. 

"But what if," You bit your bottom lip. "she found out about us and I get fired?"

"We've both kept it pretty secret, you dolt. It's almost impossible for anyone to know."

"I know, but you know how Winter is."

"I do. But I also know that if you were able to be hired, you'll be able to stay longer."

You took in a deep breath to calm your nerves. "You're right, Weiss."

With a smile, the heiress grabbed your arms and turned you towards the door. "As always!" Before gently pushing you forward, she placed a small kiss onto your cheek and whispered, "Good luck."

 

All the important updates on you were filled out, now you had to give an update on Weiss. You struggled to maintain eye contact with Winter whilst trying to ignore your anxious heart beating. Winter sat across from you, with her gloved hands in her lap and one leg draped over the other. You could've swore you could cut the tension in the air with a knife until the military specialist finally spoke. "Report."  _Oh boy, here we go._ You cleared your throat and took a deep breath before speaking. "Weiss has been doing the tasks she had been given in an orderly and timely fashion," As much as you wanted to curl up into a ball at Winter's hard gaze, you had to keep going; You had to do it for Weiss. "No recent plans nor attempts to run away, although she is still gloomy about no longer attending Beacon and being a huntress. In addition, her swordsmanship with Myrtenaster seems to be improving."  

Winter's eyebrows furrowed and she began to impatiently bounce her leg off of the other. "Is that all?" 

You nodded your head once. "Yes ma'am."

"I see." The eldest Schnee sibling uncrossed her legs and sat up straight. "(Y/N), though young, I've found myself impressed with how well you've stuck with your orders pertaining to watching over my sister."

"Ah, thank you, ma'am." 

"Matter of fact-" Winter's pale lips curved into a satisfied smile. "she does seem happier than before you were hired. I'm guessing you two grew friendly with one another?"

You could feel your heart begin to pound in your chest again. "O-Of course. It'd be awkward for me to not befriend the person I was protecting!"

"Yes, awkward..." Winter gazed off to the side, resting her head on her hand. "Do you love her? My sister."

_Oh no._ You felt your heart sink into your stomach and dread overcome you. _Is this where I get fired?_  "What do you...What do you mean?" 

"Do you love Weiss, (Y/N)? Did you two try to keep it a secret from father?" 

"I-I..." You hung your head. "Yes, I do love her, and yes we did try to keep it secret."

The white-haired woman turned back towards you, her hands resting on her lap once more. "I've noticed, and Weiss seems to greatly appreciate whatever you did."

"W-Winter, please don't fire me! I-"

"I won't tell father."

You were taken aback by those words; You were in utter disbelief, yet you felt your body relax. "You...You won't?"

"Yes, after all she is my sister. We may not be close, but I still care about her deeply and wish for her happiness."

Your (s/c) features lit up at the Schnee's words and you shot up from your seat. "I won't let you down, Winter!"

"I trust you won't." Winter got up from her seat as well before giving you a salute. "Stay strong, (Y/N)."

You confidently returned the salute. "You too, Winter."

You began to head towards the door, but a firm hand on your shoulder stopped you momentarily. "And if you ever hurt Weiss, be sure to watch your back."

 

Night has fallen on the Schnee manor; Moonlight flooded through the large windows, candles were emitting a soft, yellow glow in the halls, and the only sound echoing off the walls were your footsteps. Winter's words of warning drilled dread and fear into your heart - As part of the military, only the Gods know how many ways your life could come to an end. As you approached Weiss' bedroom door, you hesitated to knock at first due to the noise and the risk of waking anyone up. Instead, you slowly opened the door and peeked your head into the darkened room. "Weiss?" You whispered out. "Are you still awake?" It was only a few moments until you heard a small, and tired grunt come from the direction of Weiss' bed. An amused smile made itself known on your lips and you made your way over, the door softly shutting behind you. Weiss had let her hair down and changed into her pajamas; a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings. She sleepily sat herself up in her bed seconds before you plopped down next to her. "Did I wake you?" You questioned, an almost apologetic tone in your voice. The heiress only shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." It was obvious she was lying just to make you feel better.

"That's good, but uh..." You glanced off to the side for a second. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Winter wanted to talk to me about some things."

"What things?"

You took in a breath, grabbing a hold of Weiss' hand. "She found out."

Weiss let out a soft gasp and tightened her grip on your hand. "D-Did you get fired? Did you sneak in or-"

"She said she wouldn't tell your dad, and that she, uh...actually trusts me to not mess up."

It grew silent in the room for a few moments until your girlfriend sighed in relief, resting her head on your shoulder. "I'm sure you won't, (Y/N)."

You rested your head against hers, gently grazing your thumb over the back of her hand. However, to interrupt the tranquil silence, Weiss began to speak again. "(Y/N)?" "Mhm?" You answered. You then felt the white-haired young woman pull away from you and saw that she had laid back down, looking up at you expectantly.

"I'm tired."

Taking the hint and feeling your cheeks flush, you pulled the blankets over yourself and laid down as well. You rolled onto your side, but Weiss snuggled closer to you. You had to admit, seeing her like this was absolutely adorable. Gently brushing snow white hair out of your girlfriend's face, you pressed a tender kiss on the scar going down her eye. As a result, Weiss pouted and looked up at you. "What?" You asked, pulling your hand away.

"Wrong place, you dolt."

"What do you mean?"

The heiress' pale complexion was then dusted with a pale pink. "Don't play dumb, (Y/N)."

"No, really. What do y-"

The next thing you knew, Weiss had placed a hand on your cheek and pulled you into a sweet kiss. Once the initial shock faded, you returned the kiss and held her close. Weiss gave you a satisfied smile once she pulled away. "Now, I can sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Schnee more like Wife Schnee amiright ayyyy [makes finger guns whilst moonwalking and falls into a dumpster]


	4. Blake Belladonna [TEAM RWBY]

_(Soulmate AU - Takes place after Vol. 3/before Vol. 4.)_

 

XX:XX:XX. That was what always shown on the small, rectangular, LED screen implanted in the top of your wrist. Long before you were born, a machine was invented to countdown until one would find their supposed soulmate and to help the declining population. There had been countless stories of the machine being successful, one even being of how your parents had met, and once you got of age, you had a machine of your own, too. Part of you thought you would never meet your "soulmate" after seeing the accursed XX:XX:XX so many times and the same thought would hang over your head like a cloud. You were in town buying groceries for your mother when you had heard that Beacon - a school for students to train to become huntsmen and huntresses - had fallen and became overrun with Grimm. Overcome with shock, you hurriedly ran home and managed to see what was left of Beacon on the news: Many types of Grimm stalked the empty grounds, one professor of the school, Glynda Goodwitch, using her magic to repair ruined buildings, an apparent death of one of the students, and a dragon-like Grimm turned to stone on top the destroyed Beacon tower. 

Something awoke inside you. You had to help out at Beacon. You had no special semblance, sure, but since when was that needed for old-fashioned handiwork? The quick image of Grimm flashed in your head and your confidence plummeted. _Well,_ You thought as you forced a smile. _That's a thing semblance might be needed for._ You knew your parents wouldn't let you go. "Too dangerous," they would say. But something was calling for you in the destroyed school and you _had_ to go. In the early hours of the morning, you stuffed a few snacks, clothes, a water bottle, a rechargeable flashlight, and an old barely-used baseball bat into your school backpack. You carefully made your way down the stairs of your home and out the door, leaving behind a note on your bedroom door for your parents telling them where you went. The sky was turning a light blue as the sun was still hidden over the horizon. Stars were beginning to fade and a few grey clouds still blotted the sky. A slight chill still hung in the air, but you paid it no mind. The twilight was eerily peaceful; The only sounds besides your footsteps on the dirt path were the crickets softly chirping, birds beginning to sing, and a soft breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. You let out a sigh.  _It's going to be a while until I get to Beacon._

 

\------

 

You were right about one thing: Beacon was a lot further than you thought. But so far in your journey, you had seen a farm with cows in the pasture, made yourself a makeshift campsite in a forest clearing, met a few friendly people, and even managed to get yourself more snacks! Along the way, additionally, you even noticed that the clock on your wrist had begun its countdown. Your heart started to pound whenever you glanced at the numbers literally going down every second. You popped another peach gummy into your mouth - The way the sky was darkening, the amount of people still taking shelter outside the school's grounds, the grimm circling the sky far off in the distance - Beacon was close.

00:30:00

You trudged your way towards the ruined school, a hand gripping a backpack strap and another wielding the baseball bat, ready to hit a home run on any grimm that dared come near you. Reminders that you shouldn't let your guard down played over and over in your head. A part of you kept wondering on who your soulmate could be.  _Glynda maybe? No, that'd be weird. Ooh, maybe it's that green-haired girl that fought Coco and Yatsuhashi?_ You had to admit that mysterious girl and her partner's fighting styles were one of your favorites during the tournament. You revelled in your memories of watching the tournament before everything spiraled downward; How you and your parents would cheer for the hunters and huntresses from your couch at home, how you would grab snacks and drinks during the commercials, how you would make small bets on which team would win.. You missed it dearly. Suddenly, a loud noise in front of you snapped you out of your reverie. It was an Ursa grimm, too busy digging for something amongst a pile of rubble. Your body froze; They were much bigger and terrifying in real life. Gripping your bat and deciding that a grimm that size would be too big for you to fight by yourself, you bolted in order to find a place to hide.

Admittedly, you began to think coming to Beacon at its current state was a mistake, yet it was too late to turn back now. One of your main goals was to hopefully find Glynda Goodwitch and see if she would like your assistence, though something told you that she either would decline and tell you seek shelter immediately or wouldn't be in the area at all. You only shook off the thought and skidded to a halt in an alleyway. Breathing heavily, you set your backpack on the ground and leaned against the wall. You wanted to be scared, you wanted to run home, but you knew Grimm were attracted to negative emotions and you couldn't afford to be the cause of more of those nightmarish beasts invading the school. You let out a long sigh. You stood back up and threw your backpack over your shoulders then peeked around the corner to see if it was clear.  _That Ursa is probably still back there.._  But nope. The Ursa seemed to have followed you, as it was sniffing the ground for your scent.

00:05:00

The grip on your bat tightening once more, you took a deep breath and stepped out into the Ursa's line of view. The bear-like monster turned its head up at you and growled. You were scared, yes, but the thing would keep following you otherwise. You then took stance as if you were on the plate of a baseball field. The Ursa took heavy steps towards you, its red-orange eyes digging right into you. Once it stood up on its hind legs, you swung your bat as hard as you could and delivered a hefty blow to its side. It seemed to do something as the Ursa let out a screech and fell back onto all-fours. You backed up a bit before swiftly giving another swing to the Grimm's head. Within an instant, you were yanked towards the Ursa as it had your bat between its jaws. Fear and panic had engulfed you now; There was no escaping it. Your bat - your only means of self-defense - snatched away by the same mouth you knew was going to rip you from limb from limb. You shut your eyes tightly as you let go of your bat and expected the Ursa's claws to swipe at you, yet..

_Ding! Ding!_

_Those sounds._ That was the sound of your clock's countdown coming to an end. You opened your (e/c) pools to see a new figure standing between you and the Ursa. The latter soon let out a faint roar and limply collasped onto the ground from a lethal cut to the neck. You gazed up at your new acquaintence with uncertainty.  _Are they...?_ The mysterious girl turned to face you. "Are you all right?" She had asked, her voice containing a bit of concern. She had long, wavy black hair and amber eyes complimented by purple eye shadow, a cute black bow on her head, she wore a long white coat and black crop top, there was a diagonal strap across her torso seemingly for her weapon, a white belt and pouch over black stretch pants, and thigh-high black boots with gold edging around the top. You nodded your head once. "Mhm.." You mumbled as you nervously turned your gaze off to the side."

"What are you doing here in the first place? You nearly got yourself killed."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help-"

"Help? Glynda is strong enough to keep the Grimm at bay _and_ repair what was destroyed." The girl was now growing irritated, which only made you feel worse.

"I just wanted to help, okay? I saw what happened at the tournament, and what happened to that one student on the news and I had to come here."

The girl's anger seemed to dissipate at the mention of "that one student" and her eyebrows furrowed. You took notice and shook your head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I should introduce myself," The girl then rolled up her coat sleeve a bit, revealing a clock like yours reading "00:00:00." "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

 

\------

 

As soon as you returned home, you were greeted by your parents, who gave you more hugs than you could count then a flurry of scoldings and examples of how much they worried and missed you. Blake had accompanied you on your way home, the reasons more or less being that she didn't want her apparent soul mate to get attacked again and wanted to get them home safely. The journey back home seemed happier than the journey to Beacon; You and Blake had told each other about yourselves, including how the school was before it had fell and how Blake's teammates were. At times when you looked at Blake - how she always gave you a soft smile and the way she looked back at you - you questioned how she could be your soulmate in the first place. 

"So that's how you saved our little (Y/N)!" 

Your parents fawned over their child's soulmate and savior once their mushy business with you was over with. Blake grew embarrassed at all the compliments and bashfully moved her gaze down to the floor whilst scooting a bit closer to you on the couch. 

"I must sound like a broken record, Blake, but you really are something to save our child from something you've possibly killed a thousand times over!"

"I, well.. I wouldn't say _thousands_ , but thank you."

"Is being a huntress difficult?"

"At first, but there's always practice."

"What's the name of your weapon again? Can we touch it?"

"Gambol Shroud. And no."

You could listen to the conversation for hours, but once it had gotten dark, Blake said she had to leave. You and your parents gave the huntress a wave goodbye and she calmly returned the favor. You watched her go; Your heart ached and you did all you could to summon all the courage to yell after her.

"Blake! When will I see you again!?"

Blake stopped in her tracked and looked over her shoulder. "One day, (Y/N)! I promise!"

"I.. I'll miss you!"

"So will I!"

As she turned to walk away again, you practically pushed yourself off of the front door frame and ran after her. For a second, you thought you saw Blake's bow perk up at the sound of your footsteps before you practically tackled her into a hug from behind. It didn't knock her over, of course, but she did let out a small "oof!" Blake looked over her shoulder again to observe your form.

"(Y/N)? What're you-"

"I just wanted to hug you before you left." You did the best you could to hide your faint blush in her shoulder.

"(Y/N)," She then turned and pulled you into a warm embrace. "It's okay."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I promise we'll see each other again some day."

You glanced up at the black-haired girl, (e/c) meeting amber. "When will that be though?"

"I don't know, but sometime in the future." Blake gently stroked your hair for a moment before pulling away. You weren't sure of it, but did you hear her purring? With a wave and a smile, your soulmate walked away, leaving you in the twilight. With crickets were beginning to chirp, birds growing quiet, and with the sun sinking over the horizon, you headed back into your home.


	5. Yang Xiao Long [TEAM RWBY]

_(Fantasy AU)_

 

Once upon a time in the world of Remnant, there lived a teenager named (Y/N). (Y/N) was imprisoned in a tower amongst a forest by the evil sorceress Salem. Many tried to save poor (Y/N) from the tower, but they were only shoved away! Rumours spread quickly throughout Remnant saying that they didn't want to be saved or that (Y/N) themselves was one of Salem's henchmen. For this reason, a knightess with golden flowing hair announced that she herself would seek out the tower and save (Y/N). "You are a fool, Yang!" One man exclaimed. "You could be leading yourself into a trap!" Another warned. The blonde only shrugged off their protests and climbed onto her steed. "You've seen me fight before, right?" She gave her breastplate a gentle hit with her gauntlet. "I'm sure if the rumours  _are_  true, I can easily fight my way out!" 

Meanwhile, (Y/N) lied on the floor of their room at the top of the tower, lazily flicking through one of the many books they'd been given. They had read the book lots of times before and had grown tired of it. They would get up and get another book, but they were too tired. Using their arms as a headrest, dear (Y/N) gently pushed their book aside and laid their head down. "I didn't deserve this." They spoke. "No, I  _don't_  deserve this." (Y/N) thought back to when they had first encountered Salem; She and her faction of goons had left their camp to survey the area, giving a hungry (Y/N) the chance to rummage through their food supplies. They happily chomped away at the variety of apples and what remained of someone's secret stash of sweets. However, their bliss was cut short once the sorceress and her group returned. Salem, not giving (Y/N) a chance to speak, ordered two of her subordinates to capture the intruder. (Y/N) dropped everything and got up to run, but it was for naught once the two men tackled them to the ground and held them up by their arms.

"What should we do with them. mistress?" One man - a scorpion faunus - asked with a crazed grin. "Should we feed them to the wolves?" 

 "How about we just toss this brat into a lake and be done with them?" Another man - a slightly muscular, tan-skinned man with a beard suggested. Salem's dark red eyes observed (Y/N) for a moment. "Neither of those won't be necessary," She then glanced at the rest of her faction. "I had a plan reserved for the girl that attacked our Fall Maiden, but I suppose it could work for this child."

Remembering the sorceress sent chills up (Y/N)'s spine. They shook their head and sat up.  _I need better books._ At the same time, the knightess Yang rode her steed as fast as it could go through the dense forest. Her mind played back to the rumours of Grimm guarding the tower and she wondered what kinds there would be. Snapping out of her reverie, Yang gently pulled on the reins of her horse. "Whoa, whoa." She said softly. The animal trotted to a hault and huffed as Yang climbed off its back. Only a thin path cut through the forest and leaves of the towering trees almost completely blocked out the sky overhead. Birds could be heard chirping throughout and most likely gave the facade of everything being tranquil. Yang squinted her lilac eyes to peer through the trees ahead of her and saw a sliver of gray.

"That must be it!" A bright smile blossomed on the knightess' features. After what seemed like a long journey, the tower was only a short walk away! "Come on, you." Yang tugged on the reins of her horse and began to tread forward. She continued to be cautious, however; The threat of Grimm around the tower was still a high probability. Keeping a tight grip on the hilt of her trusted sword, Yang mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead. 

(Y/N) scanned through a different book than before as they sat against their bed headboard. After all the time in the tower, admittedly, (Y/N) just needed something to pass the time with until they fell asleep. Their mind drifted back to Salem again; They remembered that, despite trapping them, the sorceress still sent one of her servants or even herself to give (Y/N) breakfast, lunch, dinner, small snacks and new reading material. (Y/N)'s gaze then drifted down to the floor besides their bed where a trap door was. They attempted to escape through this, but were easily stopped by the door at the tower's feet. (Y/N) banged their fists against the door, kicked as hard as they could, and screamed for help. But alas, none came. They knew some kind of magic was keeping them captive, but had no knowledge on the subject. They let out a soft sigh and closed the book. (Y/N) thoughts to themselves, "Speaking of dinner, it should be coming anytime now.." 

Without a warning, the sounds of the Grimm outside made them look over to the window. (Y/N), with a mix of curiosity and concern, got out of bed to see what the commotion was; A blonde knightess was slashing her way through the Beowulfs and Ursas as if they were paper.  _Great, another one.._ Sure, how easily the Grimm were being defeated was impressive, but (Y/N) has been through this many times before. They rested their head in their hand as they leaned against the windowsill, watching Yang literally risk her life to save them. Consequently, Yang took notice of (Y/N) and gave them a quick smile and wave. 

"Hey! You doing okay up there?"

(Y/N) only scoffed. "Yeah, and what're you doing? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nah, a hero always has to save someone in distress!"

The (H/C)-haired teenager glanced up at a Beowulf charging up behind Yang. "Grimm." In that instant, Yang quickly turned and cut the beast's throat open in one easy slash. 

"Thanks for that, my dude!" She laughed over her shoulder. 

(Y/N), growing tired, pushed off of the windowsill and plopped back onto their bed. Yang turned back to face the tower and noticed that the person she came for had retreated inside. She then pouted and placed a hand on her hip. "That's not very nice." Taking a quick look around for any more monsters, Yang quietly sheathed her sword and pushed open the door to the tower. The inside of the tower was dimly lit by torches on the walls and almost completely empty save for a spiral staircase leading up to the room at the top. As the knightess began to make her way up the stairs, the sound of her armour clanking echoed off the walls, clearly making (Y/N) aware of her presence. (Y/N) sat on their bed with their legs swinging back and forth as they stared at the trap door, waiting for it to open. 

At last, Yang finally reached the top and was met with a ladder leading up to the room. Giving no second thought, she climbed up and knocked on the trap door. "Hellooo? Anybody home?" (Y/N) crossed their arms.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Yang pushed the trap door up until she was able to easily climb into the room, where she laid on her back for a few moments. "Geez man, it was exhausting getting up here!" 

(Y/N) yawned and rolled their eyes. "If you're here to save me, just go back home. Lots of people tried and couldn't get me out the door because of the curse."

Yang sat herself up and tilted her head. "What is the curse, anyway? All I know about it is that Salem put you here."

"I just stole some of her faction's food and she put me here instead of someone else."

"That didn't answer my question!" 

Our hero was growing impatient with their visitor as their eyebrow twitched. "I dunno, something dumb," (Y/N) shrugged their shoulders and turned their gaze away from Yang. "True love or whatever."

"Aha, I see!" (Y/N) looked back at the knightess to see her rubbing her hands together and a playful smile upon her pale features. She then stood back up and gestured to the trap door. "Wanna try leaving with me? You know, to see if I'm the one?"

(Y/N) stared at Yang for a moment; Was she really implying that she can have them leave when lots of people have failed before? Sure. With a sigh, they got up off their bed and approached their new acquaintance. "Let's give it a shot." 

Yang stepped back to give them room to climb down the ladder. "Oh, I didn't get to introduce myself!"

On the way down the spiraling staircase, Yang told (Y/N) all about herself and all the stories she had about her sister, Ruby, and partner Blake. Feeling a bit awkward after hearing such amazing things about the other person, (Y/N) shyly introduced themselves, resulting in Yang letting out a hearty laugh and giving them a playful smack on the back. "C'mon! You don't have to be so shy!" The sound of laughter echoing through the tower almost seemingly drowned out the repetitive clanking of metal. Surprisingly, (Y/N) found themselves a tiny bit more comfortable around Yang, yet they still felt awkward, too. The two stopped at the door leading out of the tower and Yang unsheathed her sword. "Stay here." She ordered. (Y/N) could only nod as they watched her pull the door open and survey the area a little for Grimm. After a few moments, Yang signaled (Y/N) that it was safe. For this reason, they were hesitant.

They approached the doorway and stopped; they were about to step onto grass again, to feel the breeze brush past them, to have the sun shine on them. On the other hand, the lingering thoughts of "it'll be just like last time" and "you won't ever leave" still haunted them. Yang placed a hand on her hip again and tapped her foot. She was anxious, too. She was really hoping that she would free (Y/N) without being their "true love." After a few moments, (Y/N) shook their head and stepped back. "I'm sorry Yang, but I can't risk it."

The golden-haired young woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I can't.. I can't let you down when you won't be able to get me out of here like the rest."

"Come on, (Y/N)!" Yang took a step closer to her new friend, giving them a reassuring smile. "You're sooo close."

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting!" In one swift movement, Yang grabbed a hold of (Y/N)'s arm and tried to drag them out.

"H-Hey, let go of me!" (Y/N) shouted, trying to shake themselves free. They could feel themselves starting to tear up when their efforts to shake free weren't doing anything at all; Yang was certainly stronger than she looked. The knightess began to feel bad to try to pull her friend out by force. She meant for it to be friendly, but she supposed she might've gone too far. "(Y/N), listen, I-" Before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly got headbutted, however..

_Smack!_

"Aw, geez!" Yang stumbled back and rubbed her now pained forehead. "You didn't have to do that, you know!" She looked back at (Y/N), who was still standing in the doorway, but had their eyes wide and were covering their mouth. "Er, you okay?"   
The teen only shook their head. "Mm-mm."  
"What happened?" Yang titled her head.   
"You, I-I.. We.."  
"We.. what?"  
"W-We.." (Y/N) then covered their face with their hands. "Kissed."  
Yang blinked and then lightly tapped her lips. Letting what had happened run through her head a few times, she next burst out laughing. "(Y/N)! You don't headbutt someone when you kiss them!"  
(Y/N), now as red as a tomato, put their hands back to their sides and took a step forward. "I-I didn't mean to! You don't have to laugh at me!"  
Suddenly, the laughing stopped. The knightess' lilac eyes were filled with astonishment and her mouth hung slightly open. "What is it?" (Y/N) asked.   
"Look where you are."  
"What about it?"  
"Just look down."  
They looked down, and- They made it out of the tower! They looked back at Yang and after a few moments, started laughing and practically jumped on the blonde in some sort of hug. She hugged back and began laughing as well. "You made it, (Y/N)! You did it!"   
"I know, I know! I can't believe it!"   
  
\--------  
  
(Y/N) sat on the ground staring up at the darkening sky while Yang made sure the saddle and reins were still in check on her horse. They were still in disbelief; After so long in that prison, they were finally freed by something they were... a bit embarrassed by. A part of them were worried of someone from Salem's faction or even Salem herself would find them gone and hunt them down, but that didn't matter. They were free, and were now able to live life the way they wanted again. They were free to see their friends and family again, free to meet new people, and explore the places they've always wanted. "Hey," Yang called out. "You ready to go?" (Y/N) snapped out of their thoughts and stood up.  
"Mhm, and I'm kind of hungry."  
"If you want, you can have dinner with Ruby, Blake and I. I'm cooking tonight."  
"Are you a good cook?"  
Yang only shrugged and gave (Y/N) a cheesy grin. "I don't know!"  
She then hoisted herself onto her horse and held out a hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here."   
(Y/N) observed the animal for a moment before taking the knightess' hand and sitting themselves behind her. "Hang on, okay? The ride can be a bit bumpy." Yang warned as she looked over her shoulder. (Y/N) nodded and hugged her from behind, nuzzling their face into her shoulder. She softly chuckled at this and gave her horse a gentle kick as if to say, "get a move on, you." As they trotted away, (Y/N) looked back at they were just earlier that day; they saw no Grimm and it just looked like an ordinary tower out in the middle of nowhere now. They looked forward again and saw a familiar face pass by. It was one of Salem's subordinates, Hazel, one of the men who originally captured them and the one who seemed to be delivering their dinner for the evening. He looked back and (Y/N) could barely make out a shocked expression on the male's face. _Tell Salem I said bye._  They then snuggled the best they could against Yang's back and allowed themselves to take a much needed nap.  


"The end."

The group of children in front of the older woman clapped and some groaned due to the story being over. The woman closed the book and set it on her lap. "Now, are there any questions?" A few kids immediately raised their hands. "Yes?"   
"Did Yang and (Y/N) get to eat dinner?" A boy, presumably around seven years old, asked.   
"Of course, and it was the best (Y/N) had in a very long time." The woman then pointed to a deer faunus girl in the middle of the group. "What about you, sweetheart?" The little girl clearly became embarrassed and looked away, fidgeting with her hands. "What ever.. W-What ever happened to Yang and (Y/N) after that? Did they live happily ever after?"   
The woman let out a chuckle and brushed her long, golden hair out of her face, letting her lilac eyes show. "Mhm, they sure did."

* * *

Based around [this prompt](http://lgbtqwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/153397423722/a-princess-is-cursed-to-remain-locked-in-a-tower)

Knightess!Yang though,, good shit emojis


	6. Neopolatin [CINDER'S FACTION]

_ (Based off [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiJaQt_NvEk)) _

 

_"Oh, if you only knew what we've been up to; I guarantee you'd keep it secret."_

 

You weren't sure what to feel about Neo's new friends - Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury - but then again, she  _was_ friends with Roman Torchwick. You also had the feeling Neo was hiding something from you and with Valentine's day approaching fast, you just hoped it was something good. You even bothered Roman to see if you could get any hints from him. "Psh, be careful sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." He had told you. You enjoyed his company, but then noticed the large amounts of dust he had with him and began to think it was suspicious. It was a regular evening when you managed to catch Neo before she left. 

"Hey Shortcake, can I talk to you for a second?" 

Neo pouted for a moment before pulling a notepad and pen out of her pocket to write down her response. "What is it, (Y/N)?"

"I don't know how to say this, but," You looked away and rubbed the side of your arm. "are you hiding something from me?" 

_Scribble, scratch, scribble._ "No, why would I?" The pink and brown eyed woman tilted her head.

"Well, uh... A certain holiday is coming up. I was just thinking maybe you had something planned?"

Neo was about to write when there was a sudden knock on the door. You exchanged glances for a moment before Neo opened the door. In the doorway stood a woman a bit taller than you and your girlfriend; Long, wavy ashen black hair was draped over her left shoulder, she wore a stylish black leather jacket with a red t-shirt with gold accents along the collar and hem, denim skinny jeans, and knee-high black leather boots. A smile grew on Neo's features and she hurriedly wrote on her notepad. "Cinder!" was written on the paper. 

"It's not to see you too, Neo." Cinder gave Neo a gentle pat on the head then turned to you; Her amber eyes made you shrink back. 

"You're (Y/N), right?" She asked, putting her hands in her coat pockets. "Neo's told me all about you."

Your cheeks were dusted a faint pink at those words. "She has?"

"Mhm, she really loves it when you-"

In that moment, Neo tiptoed up and covered her friend's mouth, blushing furiously. Cinder raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was wrong and Neo responded by shaking her head. You awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of your head. After a minute of silent arguing, the ice cream-esque girl softly huffed and crossed her arms. 

"So, as I was saying," Cinder then gave you a bewitching smile. "Is it okay if I take Neo from you for tonight? We've got plans with Roman, Emerald, and Mercury all ready." You glanced over at Neo; She was looking at you expectantly and giving you the smile that always won you over. With a sigh, you nodded your head. "Okay, just," You put a hand on Neo's shoulder. "be careful." Your girlfriend held your hand momentarily to reassure you before hugging her friend's arm and turning to leave. It pained you to see Neo leave for another night, but all you could do was hope that she would return safely. Before you shut the door, you saw Cinder glance over her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she won't get in _too_ much trouble."

 

_"We're lost in a dream now; Do it one more time."_

 

The next morning, you had no idea recollection of when Neo came home, but the sight of her happily cuddled up to you in her pastel pink pajamas that had white and brown sheep all over made you let out a relieved sigh. Careful not to wake her, you grabbed your scroll off of the nightstand and opened it up. You quickly scrolled through your social media until a recent news article caught your eye: " _Warehouse destroyed, possibly linked to White Fang activity._ "  _Mm?_ Your eyes drifted down to Neo; Her hand was clutching your shirt tightly while the other rested on the pillow. She appeared so innocent, but knowing her that wasn't really the case. You wanted to ask Roman about the news and rolled over to do so. A small whine could be heard behind you which meant Neo was awake. She proceeded to hug your from behind and nuzzle into your shoulder. "Good morning to you, too." You giggled, typing up your text.

" _Hey, did you see the news?_ "

"Come on Neo, we have to get up." You spoke as you rolled back over to face your girlfriend. Neo pouted and shook her head. She didn't have her notepad with her, so it was kind of difficult to have conversations with her. 

"Do you want to stay in bed?"

Neo nodded and smiled.

"Fine, do you want breakfast?"

Nod, nod.

"Want me to bring it to you?"

Nod, nod.

You groaned and sat up. "You're so lazy, Neo."

Shortly, as you were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, you received a text back from Roman.

" _Yeah, a total mess. Guessed there were a lot of them, too._ " 

You raised an eyebrow. " _What makes you say that, Pumpkin Man?_ "

" _I'm just saying there might've been a lot of White Fang members there. Don't go all Gumshoe on me, (Y/N)._ "

" _Pffft, okay. How did last night go?_ "

" _Everything was great until a bunch of kids bothered us._ "

" _Oh geez, I'm sorry. But it was still fun before then, right?_ "

" _Couldn't have been any better!_ "

You were about to respond, but then began to smell the scent of burning food. "Aw, shit!" You hurriedly turned the stove off and scooped what you could salvage from the pan onto a plate. 

" _Okay, nearly set the house on fire by burning breakfast. I'll bug you later, Roman._ "

" _Fine, fine. Tell Neo 'hi' for me!_ "

You set your scroll down on the counter and stared at the food.  _I hope she'll be okay with it.._ With a sigh, you picked up the plate and headed back up upstairs but not without grabbing Neo's notepad and pen. Thereafter, thankfully enough, the petite woman seemed to enjoy your cooking and thanked you happily by giving you a kiss on the cheek. You two then continued to spend the day in bed; having silly conversations, complaining about what was on the TV, and so on. It was perfect until Neo had received a text from supposedly Roman saying it was urgent and she had to leave _immediately_. You could only watch in anguish as your girlfriend got ready and left as quick the text had arrived.

"I'm really sorry, (Y/N). I'll be back soon, okay? I love you!" Was what Neo wrote to you before she left.

However, you thought "soon" meant tonight, but she didn't return home that evening. Or the next morning. Or the days afterward. You began to worry and sent a text to either Neo or Roman, but didn't get a reply. 

 

" _And we're all not here for nothing, and we're bored with looking good._ "

 

You sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. You occasionally checked your scroll for a message from Neo and were only met with the "message sent!" box from days before. It had been more than a week since Neo had left and time seemed to slow down or completely stop in general. Again, all you could do was hope that your girlfriend was safe and nothing serious had happened to her.  _Please, Dust, let her be okay.._ By the time evening rolled around and the sky was colored an array of oranges, purples, and pinks, you had covered yourself with a blanket on the couch and were watching the news. 

"-he has refused to comment on the matter." The newswoman, Lisa Lavender, spoke. "And in this breaking story: A White Fang cargo train had crashed earlier this evening." You shot up upon hearing those words.  _Cargo train?!_ "The suspects could not be apprehended at this time, and reconstruction to any damaged property will be rebuilt in due time. In lighter news-" You grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. You leaned back, staring at your scroll besides you. _Is that what Neo and Roman have been doing? Working with the White Fang?_ It seemed to make sense; Going out so often, the news reports the next day, the new friends.. You then began to feel as if you saw something you shouldn't have. You were dating a criminal. A felon tied in with a terrorist group. And you loved her too, which was the worst part. You clasped your hands over your head and gripped at your hair. 

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you got up and made your way to the door. Part of you didn't want to open it; What if it was the police looking for Neo? Or Roman going to tell you that your girlfriend had died in the crash? You shook your head.  _Come on, (Y/N). You're better than this._ You hesitantly opened the door, only to be greeted with a jump hug from a familiar girl. Now being held up by you, the girl nuzzled you gently before writing "I'm home!" on her notepad. 

"You done now?" A disembodied voice spoke. You tilted your head a bit to peer over Neo's shoulder to see a young man with grey unkempt hair, a light gray t-shirt with a popular artist's name in white letters on the front, blue jeans held up by a black belt with a silver skull as the belt buckle, and black boots. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't seem too interested in you in the slightest. 

_Scribble, scratch, scribble._ "Yes Merc, you can go!" Was written on Neo's notepad from what you could tell.

With a yawn, Merc turned on his heel to leave. "Alright, see you." After a second, he turned back around just to shut the door for you.

Neo wrapped her arms around your neck and peppered your face with kisses. It was obvious she missed you a lot. 

What you felt before seemed to vanish as you nuzzled her back with a smile. "I missed you too, Shortcake." 

Your girlfriend was Neo - a criminal, a felon - and you loved her more than anything in the world.

 

" _Would you change it if you could?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SCREAM  
> YOU SCREAM  
> WE ALL SCREAM  
> Where's Neo @ roosterteeth  
> (Also the nickname shortcake came from strawberry shortcake which is a flavor of ice cream)


End file.
